Dark Side
by RayChanz-333
Summary: Everybody's got a dark side,especially Jade.Can you love mine,Beck?


**A/N:Emmmm...Hello. This shall be my first Bade fanfiction so please go easy on me and appreciate if there were no flames! My mama told me "If you have nothing good to say, shut up!" :) So, enjoy the songfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song...sadly**

_There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there, very few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<em>

Jade walk into the hallways of Hollywood Arts with a coffee in her hand. She went to her locker to grab a few things when she turned and saw something that ruined her day. Beck and Tori. Talking. And laughing. Times like these she felt why was Beck even with her? He was cheerful and carefree. She was snappy and sarcastic. They were the opposite. Like oil and water. Two different things. Maybe sometimes, she made him run to Tori because she was so possesive.

_Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<em>

Beck. He was the only one who could bring the best out of Jade. With him, Jade could be Jade without any boundaries. He would only reprimand her when she was being awful to Tori. Uh! Tori! She didn't mean to be awful to her but when some random person comes in and kisses your boyfriend in the few minutes you know her, you tend to want to feel like you want to stab her with a pair of scissors. But Beck reminded her of who she really was and she knew Jade West can be mean and angry but would never kill somebody.

_Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<em>

Jade has a very dark side. It wasn't exactly a secret. Everybody knew so. She knows she's not perfect. But does Beck love her when her dark side appears? Eventhough it's often? _'But we're worth it right? We're worth all the troubles and arguments, right Beck?'_ Jade thought to herself.

_Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>What can becomes<br>If you give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am_

Beck wasn't going to give up on her. He won't give up on her. It's always been Beck&Jade and it always will. Beck won't give up, right?

_Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<em>

_Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<em>

Beck promised Jade that he won't break her heart. That he will stay and won't go away no matter what. And Beck always keeps his promises.

_Will you love me? ohh  
>Everybody's got a dark side<br>Do you love me?  
>Can you love mine?<br>Nobody's a picture perfect  
>But we're worth it<br>You know that we're worth it  
>Will you love me?<br>Even with my dark side?_

Beck walked over to Jade after he finished talking to Tori.

"Hey, Babe!" he called out. He gave her a kiss on her head.

"Beck...Will you love me? Even with my dark side?" Jade asked quietly.

"I love you for you. Dark side and everything," Beck answered simply.

"Even if I'm not as perfect and perky as Vega?"

"What are you talking about, Jade? You're perfect to me in every way possible. If I love you, I'll love you whole. Whatever side you choose to be," Beck answered. He then leaned in to kiss Jade. After they broke apart, Beck looked into Jade's blue eyes. "Don't forget that. Ever."

And like that, Beck made Jade's day better and he put a smile on her face. Beck brought out Jade's good side.

**A/N: Hiya! Hope you enjoyed the above! The song used** **was 'Dark Side' by the ever amazingly talented Kelly Clarkson on her (not-so) new album 'Stronger'. Seriously, I recommend the song and the album cause they damnit rock! First time I heard 'Dark Side' I immediately thought of Bade! Then decided to do this! Until then, enjoy the week before 2012! **

**Peace, RayChanz-333 :) **


End file.
